


Nie-boska aranżacja

by Filigranka



Category: Nie-boska komedia | The Undivine Comedy - Zygmunt Krasiński
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Community: Mirriel, Gen, Humor, Nie-boska... będzie w końcu miała każdy lubiany przeze mnie motyw fikowy, Polski | Polish, albo raczej wstęp do tego małżeństwa, anachronizmy oczywiste, aranżowane małżeństwo, czegoście się innego po mnie spodziewali, implikowany pairing między nimi ale to tak w przyszłości, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, tak właśnie ten trop. skoro coffee shop AU już jest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Baronowie i spółka, kanonicznie, zdradzają hrabiego Henryka, układając się z Pankracym. Tylko tym razem aranżują nie poddanie twierdzy, a małżeństwo.





	Nie-boska aranżacja

**Author's Note:**

> Z cyklu: piszemy wszystkie (znośne dla mła) fikowe motywy do Nie-boskiej Komedii: arranged marriage. No, wstęp do. Może i by się więcej napisało, jakieś wielkie przygotowania do wesela, Henryka ratującego życie baronom, bo są potrzebni jako świadkowie, obywateli wyzwolonego ludu bijających się, kto ma być świadkiem Pankracego... Ale to kiedy indziej, jak będzie mniej gorąco. Tak czy siak, rozumiecie, jest to ewidentnie i założenie anachroniczne, bo Krasiński nawet w koszmarach aż takiej rewolucji by nie wyśnił.
> 
> Na akcję Andromedy "Przeminęło z fikiem". Za tytuł dziękuję blajzie na tumblrze

     — Co to jest?  
     Armia ludowa spojrzała po sobie. No, tak z pół tuzina przedstawicieli owej armii, które zmieściło się w namiocie Pankracego.  
     — Kontrakt ślubny? Propozycja kontraktu? Ślubnego? — spróbował wreszcie Leonard, natychmiast, odruchowo, uchylając się przed spodziewanym wzgardliwym spojrzeniem.  
     Jak to przedstawiciel wyzwolonego ludu, nie lubił, gdy nim gardzono. Ale Pankracemu było, oczywiście, wolno. W imię dobra sprawy. Zresztą, Pankracy nimi pogardzał, bo był wielkim człowiekiem, a nie ze względu na jakieś nazwiska czy insze rodowe, nieuczciwe przywileje. To w oczywisty sposób było nie to samo, nawet jeśli podobnie piekło.  
     — Kontakt ślubny, dziecko — powtórzył powoli Pankracy. — Jakaś nowa przebrzydła sztuczka tej bandy tchórzy. Jakbym miał się wżenić w te rody gwałcicieli, nadzorców niewolników, opilców, hulaków i złodziei. Jakby jakakolwiek kobieta miała być godna... Podłe to towarzystwo, tfu! Za spódnicami własnych córek się chowają! Jednemu Henrykowi honoru dostawa, jeden on coś wart z całej tej zgra...  
     — Ależ właśnie — odważył się Leonard — oni proponują wam kontrakt z hrabią Henrykiem!  
     Pankracemu, zupełnie jak zwykłemu, pełnemu starożytnych konwenansów człowiekowi, opadła szczęka. Pozbierał się wszakże całkiem szybko.  
     — Henryk jest mężczyzną — zauważył ostrożnie.  
     — Piszą tutaj, że myślą, że skoro odrzuciliśmy zgniłe przesądy i zwyczaje dawnego świata, i niespecjalnie się cnotami czystości przejmujemy, to chyba i tej dawnych dni pamiątki, że do ślubu trzeba dwóch... rodzajów człowieka... nie przechowujemy? Ano, jest to w sumie jakaś logika. Czytałem, że u starożytnych różnego rodzaju się zdarzały...  
     — To jest nieskazitelna logika. Sam nawet ostatnio o tym myślałem — zapewnił szybko Pankracy. — Starożytni, choć też błądzili, w wielu sprawach, niezepsuci duchem słabości przez krzyż przyniesionym, mieli rację. Tak. Właśnie. Logika jest nieskazitelna. Zadziwiające u tej nędznej kliki... Ale najwyraźniej strach nawet myszom i wróblom rozumu dodaje.  
     Obciągał na sobie kaftan. Gestem, niektórzy mogliby rzec, bardzo po zwyczajnie-ludzku, ba, nawet nieco staroświecko, nerwowym.  
     — Tylko jakim niby sposobem — ocknął się naraz Pankracy — oni przekonali do tej nowinki hrabiego... to jest, obywatela Henryka? Przy całym swoim honorze, to jest to człowiek do dawnych błędów niezwykle przywiązany.  
     Leonard wczytał się uważnie w pismo.  
     — Chyba nie zamierzają specjalnie przekonywać, tylko wydać go wam dla dobra sprawy. Ale z podpisaniem kontraktów i unii, które wieczysty pokój i suwerenność tym ziemiom...  
     — Szczegółami politycznymi zajmiemy się później. Znaczy, miałby go niby... — Pankracy się skrzywił. — Owszem, zabijałem dziesiątki, tysiącem kazałem zabijać, gwałciłem i patrzyłem, jak lud wreszcie wyzwolon sobie z panienkami swawoli, ale Henryk... Jego jednego wolałbym...  
     — Dopisali, że nie będą dociekać, czy unia została skonsumowana. Wystarczy, że zamieszkacie razem i będziecie, czytam jak stoi, uprawiać swój ogródek. Wielkość owego ogródka do ustalenia w toku dyplomatycznych negocjacji.  
     Pankracy jął tym razem skubać rękawy. Szarpać kołnierzyk. Leonard, po chwili wahania, ciągnął:  
     — Stoi też, że panowie uważają, doświadczeniem nauczeni, że takimi przesądami dni dawnych jak dobrowolna zgoda drugiej strony też się rewolucja nie przejmuje. To i prawda, nikt tam się na nasze harce, skóry obdzieranie i nadziewanie na rożna dobrowolnie nie zgadzał... Ale i myśmy się na ciągnięcie pańskiego pługa dobrowolnie nie zgadzali.  
     — Żadnego nadziewania Henryka na rożen nie będzie! — warknął naraz Pankracy, wyraźnie wyrwany z zamyślenia, przez co nieco wątek gubiący. — Pierwszy, który znowu postawi mojego przyszłego męża i jakiekolwiek tortury w jednym zdaniu, sam skończy nabity na pal, oblany smołą i podpalony. Co najmniej.  
     Cisza zapadła. Rewolucja rewolucją, zerwanie okowów konwenansów zerwaniem okowów konwenansów, ale takie rzeczy jak mąż męża się w wieku XIX – w zasadzie powinni chyba przestać liczyć czas od narodzenia Chrystusa, tylko nadal nie wymyślili jednego powszechnego lepszego systemu, co mniej więcej trzy dni pojawiał się ktoś z nowym – przeciętnemu, acz już wyzwolonemu, człowiekowi dotąd nie śniły.  
     Nie, żeby im to jakoś szczególnie przeszkadzało. Pankracy był w końcu człowiekiem nieprzeciętnym, a wiadomo, że tacy żyją inaczej niż prostaczkowie. A bo to, myślał Leonard, dziwniejsze niż ten koń-senator z zamierzchłej przeszłości?  
     — Przyszłego męża — odchrząknął. — Czyli rozumiem, że się zgadzamy na zaproponowany układ, a przynajmniej rozmowy? My, armia ludowa i rewolucyjna?  
     — A kto będzie w sukni? — mruknął któryś przechrzta obok. — I jaka ona ma być? Bo krawców ci u nas dostatek, myślę, że o taki zaszczyt to się dosłownie będą zabijali...  
     Wódz machnął niedbale ręką.  
     — Tak, tak. Suknie, szczegóły – to furda! Zresztą, Henryk pewnie będzie chciał w kontuszu albo i żupanie, pewnie wpół zeżartym przez mole i szczury, bo po którymś rozhulanym przodku... Ale to później. A porozmawiać zawsze można, to nawet ładnie, czemu nie... I to jest dobra koncept, przedni, w rzeczy samej, czasem jednak i ginący szczep na coś przydać się może... Kontrakt ślubny. Własny ogródek. Wspólna siedziba. Kominek, a nad nim zawieszone głowy moich... znaczy, rewolucji... wrogów. Taaaaak. — Pankracy uśmiechnął się naraz. Tak, że Leonardowi ciarki przeszły po karku. — Myślę, że niezależnie od wyniku rozmów, to z tej jednej porady książąt i baronów skorzystam, ten jeden punkt ich propozycji... o tak, ten z pewnością spełnię.


End file.
